


Attimi di pace

by Lia483



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Episode: s02e02, Pre-Relationship, post-chapter 80
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Aomine era stato duro, impulsivo e crudele come sempre, dicendo quello che pensava senza alcun riguardo per chi c'era di fronte a lui. Non si era mai trattenuto con nessuno, che fossero i suoi compagni di squadra o la Generazione dei Miracoli in persona, eppure la sua migliore amica non ne era mai stata vittima. Non aveva idea che le parole dell'asso fossero precise e dolorose come una delle sue schiacciate, dritte a canestro, nel punto del cuore dove avrebbero fatto più male.





	Attimi di pace

Quando Kuroko disse che l'avrebbe accompagnata a casa, Momoi non era stata veramente stupita. Sapeva per quale motivo era corsa nella direzione del liceo Seirin quando era fuggita via dall'accademia e da Aomine.  
Kuroko non era soltanto il primo ragazzo per cui aveva provato dei sentimenti, era uno dei suoi più cari amici e l'unico che l'avrebbe capita, che avrebbe compreso il suo rapporto con Aomine e che le avrebbe tolto davvero i dubbi. Le avrebbe ricordato che Aomine, sotto quella facciata da stronzo, le voleva bene e non diceva sul serio, nel calore della rabbia, di non farsi mai più vedere.  
Sì, Kuroko l'aveva consolata e riaccompagnata, distraendola dai suoi pensieri con la dimostrazione della nuova tecnica, ma alla fine, quando rimase nuovamente da sola, Momoi non si sentiva ancora bene.  
Aomine era stato duro, impulsivo e crudele come sempre, dicendo quello che pensava senza alcun riguardo per chi c'era di fronte a lui. Non si era mai trattenuto con nessuno, che fossero i suoi compagni di squadra o la Generazione dei Miracoli in persona, eppure la sua migliore amica non ne era mai stata vittima. Non aveva idea che le parole dell'asso fossero precise e dolorose come una delle sue schiacciate, dritte a canestro, nel punto del cuore dove avrebbero fatto più male.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, tirando un poco il bordo della camicia bianca che Kuroko le aveva prestato per coprire la maglietta troppo attillata che Riko le aveva dato.  
Forse aveva davvero esagerato ad intromettersi nelle scelte dell'allenatore, ma sapeva che niente avrebbe fermato Aomine dal superare il limite anche contro Akashi durante la partita contro il Rakuzan. Aveva dovuto fermarlo dall'autodistruggersi, nella sua continua ricerca di una vera sfida, del suo avversario ideale.  
Momoi sentiva ancora il cuore stringersi all'idea che l'infortunio del ragazzo peggiorasse, costringendolo a stare fermo per molto più che solo l'Inter-High.  
Sentì di nuovo qualche lacrima pungerle gli occhi, pronte ad uscire, ma voleva essere a casa prima di crollare nuovamente. Sentiva che avrebbe potuto ricominciare al solo pensare a come sarebbe andata la giornata successiva, al modo in cui Aomine l'avrebbe evitata fin dal primo mattino, quando di solito facevano la loro passeggiata insieme fino all'Accademia.  
Sfregò il polso sotto gli occhi, con un sospiro, mentre girava l'ultimo angolo e percorreva la via che portava a casa.  
Lanciò una breve occhiata alla casa di Aomine, dove le luci erano già tutte spente, comprese quelle della sua camera al primo piano, e proseguì alla villetta successiva.  
Era pronta a dare qualche scusa ai propri genitori per il ritardo, sperando non notassero i suoi occhi arrossati e la camicia maschile che indossava – di qualche misura troppo piccola per essere del suo migliore amico – quando si ritrovò di fronte uno spettacolo che non si era aspettata.  
Aomine Daiki era seduto sugli scalini del portico, appoggiato alla ringhiera, e sembrava addormentato. Anche alla lieve luce del portico, si poteva notare il livido che stava fiorendo tra il labbro inferiore e il mento. La borsa sportiva era appoggiata accanto a lui e data la tuta umida che indossava, non doveva ancora essere passato da casa a cambiarsi dopo l'acquazzone di qualche ora prima.  
La ragazza dai capelli rosa rimase immobile sul piccolo vialetto di casa, troppo stupita per dire qualcosa o fare un altro passo, ma doveva aver fatto del rumore con le scarpe sulla ghiaia poiché l'asso aveva aperto gli occhi, guardandosi intorno.  
Non appena la individuò, si mise dritto e mormorò il suo nome, prima di alzarsi e raggiungerla. “Satsuki...”  
Momoi si riprese abbastanza rapidamente da alzare una mano e fermarlo quando era ancora vicino alla scala, scuotendo la testa. Fu lei a farsi avanti, superandolo senza dire niente mentre saliva i gradini del portico e cercava le chiavi.  
“Di chi è la camicia?”  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo a quella frase, prima di rispondere con voce altrettanto bassa. “Tetsu-kun mi ha dato dei vestiti per cambiare quelli bagnati.”  
“Tetsu, eh? Dovevo capirlo che eri corsa lì.”  
“Sono andata da chi mi avrebbe capito.”  
Quella era stata una spudorata frecciatina. Si poteva vedere che avesse colpito il segno dal sorrisetto amaro che nacque sulle labbra di Aomine.  
“Ti ha detto che sono un idiota e che non dovresti più parlarmi?”  
“Se avessi voluto sentirmi dire certe parole, sarei andata da Midorin.”  
In qualche modo, la tensione iniziale era scemata, lasciando soltanto un piccolo muro di cose non dette, evidente, ma non indistruttibile.  
Semplicemente Momoi sapeva che Aomine non si sarebbe mai scusato con le parole che le sarebbe piaciuto sentire, ma allo stesso tempo voleva che l'altro facesse uno sforzo in quell'amicizia che da quasi un anno ormai andava a senso unico.  
Il giocatore si portò una mano dietro la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli, mentre alzava gli occhi in alto prima di parlare. “Ci hai fatti preoccupare tutti, Satsuki. Non dovresti... correre via in quel modo sotto la pioggia, è pericoloso.”  
La ragazza nascose un lieve sorriso esasperato a quella frase. “Non avrei dovuto farlo se tu non fossi stato uno stronzo.”  
Aomine abbassò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi, prima di spostarli di nuovo di lato. Alla luce dell'atrio di casa, non le sfuggì l'espressione imbarazzata che era apparsa sul suo viso. “Sono stato uno stronzo.”  
Lei annuì. Nonostante non si potesse definire una vittoria, quell'ammissione era un buon inizio, insieme al fatto che l'avesse aspettata per tutte quelle ore. Sospirò appena, prima di entrare, lasciandogli la porta aperta. “Hai messo qualcosa su quel livido, Dai-chan?”  
“Uhm... no?” Aomine cercò di nasconderle la sorpresa del sentire il proprio nomignolo, anche se con lei era del tutto inutile. Non si era aspettato di essere più o meno perdonato così in fretta.  
“Prenderà un bel colore domani. Puoi dire senza problemi che sono stata io a colpirti con un quaderno. Farà un figurone con i senpai.”  
Il ragazzo gemette, mentre si toglieva le scarpe e la seguiva al piano di sopra, nella sua camera. “Wakamatsu non la smetterà di parlarne.”  
“Penso che potrebbero persino offrirmi il pranzo” commentò, portandosi un dito alla bocca e facendo finta di pensarci sul serio, mentre recuperava dei vestiti puliti di Aomine che erano rimasti a casa sua e che avrebbe potuto indossare al posto della roba bagnata.  
Si cambiarono, dandosi la schiena uno con l'altro, attenti a non fare rumore.  
Dato che si conoscevano fin da quando erano piccoli, c'era da sempre la regola non scritta che Aomine poteva fermarsi a dormire, a patto che la porta della camera restasse aperta.  
Momoi mise ad asciugare la divisa dell'altro, prima di preparare le proprie cose per l'indomani e poi andare a recuperare il futon di riserva.  
Quando tornò nella stanza, non fu sorpresa di trovare l'amico già sdraiato sul suo letto. Lasciò cadere il futon a terra e si avvicinò al proprio materasso. Aomine le fece posto, senza che dovessero dire nulla, e rimasero in silenzio, come quando erano bambini, se non si contavano le dimensioni del maschio, che lo costringevano a stare girato su un fianco per poter stare sdraiati vicini. Il silenzio era rassicurante, la vicinanza del suo migliore amico piacevole e calda, avrebbe anche potuto addormentarsi. Ed era vicina a farlo, ormai al limite tra realtà e sogni, quando sentì la voce dell'altro mormorare:“Non voglio davvero che sparisci dalla mia vista, Satsuki. Non farlo di nuovo.”  
Con un movimento poco preciso per via del sonno, riuscì comunque a colpirlo sulla fronte e a sorridere, gli occhi ormai chiusi. “Fin quando non farai più lo stronzo con me, Dai-chan. Sai che... volevo solo... tenerti al sicuro...” Nascose uno sbadiglio con un gesto automatico della mano.  
“Lo so, Satsuki. Promesso.”  
Forse domani sarebbe tornato l'Aomine Daiki egoista ed egocentrico che tutti conoscevano, ma per il momento, Momoi Satsuki riuscì ad addormentarsi con un dolce sorriso privo di preoccupazioni.

**Author's Note:**

> Appunti da fare su alcune scelte che ho fatto nella fanfic, giusto qualche dettaglio che non ho inserito, ma che mi sembrava giusto specificare :3
> 
> 1- Non ci sono informazioni, a quanto ne so, della vita privata di Aomine e Momoi oltre al fatto che sono cresciuti insieme, quindi per headcanon, ho deciso che sono vicini di casa fin da bambini e che tra le loro famiglie c'è così tanta confidenza da permettere ad entrambi di dormire nella stessa stanza, rispettando certe regole.  
> 2- So che Momoi ricomincia a chiamare Aomine "Dai-chan" soltanto dopo la sconfitta contro il Seirin alla Winter Cup, ma ho pensato che per la situazione di grande confidenza e intimità tra di loro ci stesse bene.  
> 3- Extra dell'extra: sì, finché non è sparito il livido dal mento di Aomine, Wakamatsu ha offerto il pranzo a Momoi per premiarla ahah


End file.
